


The Blues

by TheCookieStyles



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: AU, Bully Louis, Fun, Harry is Karen, Louis in Denial, Louis is Regina, M/M, Mean Girls, Small Harry, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieStyles/pseuds/TheCookieStyles
Summary: Mean Girls Au. Where Zayn Malik joins a new school and becomes best friends with the most popular boys in school: Louis, Niall and Harry. Though Louis says otherwise, there's definitely something going on with him and Harry - they're not too good at hiding it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Perrie Edwards is Harry's older sister  
> \- Louis is supposed to be in year 13 but he was held back a year  
> \- They are all in year 12  
> \- It will not follow the exact plot - e.g. the hair full of secrets line will refer to Harry, even though in the original it was about Gretchen, but Niall just ain't got the hair XD

"Oh look at that: my baby's going to school!" Tricia beamed proudly, ruffling Zayn's hair with her damp hands, that had been moistened due to the steam coming off the kettle in the kitchen. Zayn pulled away harshly, trying to save his jet-black, gelled hair as good as he could.

"Okay, Mum," the teenager laughed awkwardly, wanting to get to his new school as quick as possible.

Being home-schooled his whole life, Zayn had never had the experience of meeting kids in a workspace environment. Back in Bradford, he'd only ever had two close friends: Cher and Matt, and he only saw them once every two months! They went to proper schools, so they couldn't speak to the lad as much as they or Zayn would have liked.

"You'll be fine," Yaser stated, coming into the room. He was currently fixing his tie while an angry little girl was trailing after him. "Now, do you want a ride, or do you want to take the bus? I'm dropping Safaa and Waliyah off at Doniya's soon, so we'll have to be quick."

Zayn pondered for a moment, going through his options, until deciding he would just ride with his siblings. That way he wouldn't have to wait at the bus stop for ages. And who knew? Maybe nobody would want him sitting next to them.

"If they don't eat you alive today, you'll be dead by the end of the week," Safaa muttered, glaring at her older brother. Zayn gulped, and Tricia just laughed, petting her little 'princess's' hair.

"Aren't you lovely, encouraging your big brother like that?" she crooned, and the thing was, she was genuinely serious. Zayn wondered what went through his parents' minds sometimes.

On the way to school, Zayn felt a slight sense of dread build up within him. He had seen could happen in some schools, as he had watched a lot of Degrassi and Saved By The Bell; they were popular shows, so they must be reliable, right? Waliyah giggled at her brother's pale face - her and Safaa had made a bet that he wouldn't make it past the first lunchtime, let alone the first day. He just wasn't built for that sort of stuff.

"Bye, sweetheart! Have a wonderful day!" Tricia called, blowing a big kiss to his son just as he was about to walk through the main doors. Zayn flushed when kids looked at him and started chuckling; trust his mother to make a fool of him!

Walking through the corridors was like being in a jungle for Zayn. There were teenagers everywhere! Some getting slammed into lockers, others just standing around talking, and a fair few outside who appeared to be smoking some sort of strange substance that Zayn knew his father would most certainly not approve of.

"Hi," Zayn smiled, coming to a halt in-front of some big, muscular guys. They simply stared at him, some with confusion clear in their eyes, while others showed another feeling. Lust, perhaps?

No. He was definitely just imagining that.

Ready To Learn, or Form as it was nicknamed, was just as mad as the corridors. Kids were throwing pencils, protractors, heck they were even throwing textbooks at each other! Zayn dodged as many objects as he could and sat in the first vacant seat he could find.

"Nuh-uh," a voice called from next to him. Zayn turned and looked at the lad, a thin, light-skinned lad, that had spoken to him. The kid was being accompanied by a taller, bearded teenager who had earrings in each of his earlobes. "You don't wanna sit there," the first kid stated. "Jesy Nelson sits there. You don't wanna get in-between her and George's snogging session."

Zayn quickly got up, and as if by magic, a pretty, wide-hipped girl strutted over to the seat, holding a smaller boy's hand. She leant in to kiss him, and the two immediately got into it. Like seriously, the table was pushed out and everything. So this was what high school was about?

"You don't wanna sit there either," the light-skinned boy stated when Zayn went to sit in another vacant seat. "Unless you want Max to get a good look at you - he beats up all the new kids." At that, a broad-shouldered, skin headed kid turned around and bared his teeth at Zayn. Zayn totally did not squeak at the face the kid gave him!

So eventually, the lad took the hint that it was his destiny to sit next to the thin, light-skinned lad and his friend.

"Finally," the first kid laughed. "I thought you'd never sit down! First things first: I'm Nathan Sykes, and this is my buddy, Tom, who is way too quiet to not-"

"No!" Tom shouted, crossing his arms. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "Anyway, you are?" he questioned, turning his attention back onto Zayn.

Zayn cowered slightly. "Uh, I'm Zayn. Zayn Malik. I'm from Bradford," he answered, sounding like he was owning up to a teacher for talking in class.

Before Nathan could reply, a tall, tanned girl walked past the trio, turning her nose up and sneering at them. "I see you and Tom were doing crack again last night, Nathan? You can't even conceal under your eyes properly."

"Oh, eat an orange, Gigi," he replied, flipping her off. The girl walked away, uninterested.

Zayn raised his eyebrows at the lad. "Eat an orange? Is that a thing?" he asked suspiciously.

Tom cackled. "No."  
XXX  
It turned out, Nathan and Tom were pretty decent people. Zayn thought their relationship was cute and funny, and he could only hope that one day, he'd have a best friend who he could share sweet moments with.

The trio were currently sitting on a field of emerald grass, watching the other PE class from where they were sat.

"Well, in the name of all that is blue - look at Harry Styles' PE kit!" Tom exclaimed.

At exactly the same time, Zayn's and Nathan's heads snapped up. Following the direction of Tom's finger, Zayn was greeted with the sight of a rather small, pretty, curly-haired lad bouncing around on the grass. His light blue shorts were rather baggy, but they were so high that the lad's full thighs were in view of every single person within a good range of him.

"Are you allowed to have shorts that length?" Zayn inquired, not as if it really mattered to him.

"Nah, Miss Flack and Mr Grimshaw just...extend the rules for Harry as one might so kindly observe. Except everyone in this school is freaking oblivious," Nathan replied. "Besides, it's not as if Harry would understand what that rule meant. Any rule for that matter, he commented.

Zayn nodded. "So...he's a brat?"

Nathan chuckled. "Nope. But he's definitely one of the dumbest boys you'll ever meet in your life. Tom had to sit next to him last year in physics."

Tom nodded. "He asked me how to spell 'atom'," he stated. Then very quietly, so only Zayn and Nathan could hear, he whispered: "His hair's so big 'cause it's full of secrets."

Besides Harry, a blonde kid was on his phone, yelling swear words into his phone. Zayn could tell from a mile away that he was Irish.

"See that small, blonde one there?" Tom pointed out. "That's Niall Horan. His parents are so rich they bought 'im a jet for his birthday."  
Zayn's mouth dropped open. He'd never even been on a boat trip before, let alone a plane!

"Which will never be used," Nathan expressed. "Niall hates anything to do with flying. And don't let the swearing get to you - he might seem like a loudmouth, but it's just 'cause he's Irish."

Zayn frowned. "It's not nice to stereotype," he affirmed. Nathan rolled his eyes and playfully hit Zayn on his shoulder.

"Just kidding."

And then, just when Zayn thought no new, extraordinary people could be added to this picture, a stunning, rather muscular lad who had the most ravishing hips Zayn had ever seen, was carried out of the school gym by many boys and girls of all years.

"Ladies and gentlemen: Louis Tomlinson," Nathan sighed, scratching his nose. "The most evil little rodent ever known to man."

Tom giggled. "You got that right."

Zayn watched in awe as the beautiful, bronze lad known as Louis was set down by the squealing girls and macho boys. The lad waved them off, going over to Harry and Niall and placing an arm around each of the smaller lads. Zayn only wished he could have known what they were saying.

Before Zayn could get any further looks of the lads, the school bell indicating fifth period was starting rang. Nathan and Tom each took one of the Bradford lad's arms and pulled him back to the school building.

"Why do you hate them so much?!" Zayn guffawed, putting a hand on his stomach as the run he and the other two lads had just done had given him a stitch. Nevertheless, he was giddy as anything.

"Who?" Nathan asked, panting heavily.

"Those three lads who we were just lookin' at," he laughed as if it were obvious.

Tom bit his lip as Nathan's whole face darkened. Zayn stopped laughing, noticing the lad's eyes glaring daggers into his own, and shrunk back slightly.

Then, after a minute of almost-silence, Nathan straightened up. "The main one...Louis. He ruined my life."

 

**-Hope ya'll enjoyed!!**


End file.
